He loves Her
by Alissa-Weasley
Summary: It was love at first sight. Neville knew it for a fact, But just who is this mysterious girl that has Neville's heart skipping a beat everytime he sees her?


**AUTHORS NOTE; **

**Hi Guys! It's Alissa, Back with another fanfic, It's been waaaay too long, and I miss writing fanfictions, especially since the last movie came out D; I'm suffering major post-potter depression. I know this is different than my usual Harmony fanfics, but this couple is one of my favourites, and I honestly think they should've ended up together than what really happened, Hope you enjoy! **

**Read and Review! 3 3 **

**Much love, Alissa**

He knew, ever since he laid on her, that she was beautiful, more gorgeous than any other girl at Hogwarts, Her striking red hair stood out in the sea of brown and blonde hair, and made him notice her even more. She also had amazing green eyes that made her red hair stand out in the crowd; they almost seemed to be able to look right into his soul… She was also kind to everyone she crossed paths with, and she could make anyone laugh if she tried hard enough, but that really wasn't surprising, considering she was a Weasley. She talked and laughed with him like he was a real person, unlike the others who thought he was fun to laugh at. If he hadn't known better, he would've thought she was a veela, But he had already met Ron, and he knew for sure she wasn't a veela. Either way, she stole his heart in a single glance… But he was Neville, Neville Longbottom. Not the "Boy Who Lived" or the "funny" one or "smart" one, and certainly not the kind of boy Ginny Weasley would ever bat an eyelash at, So it was very surprising when she accepted his invitation to the Yule Ball…

-flashback-

I approached her in the library, She was sitting with Luna "Looney" Lovegood, Probably studying for something or other. She looked so cute with the sun shining off her hair, making it look more brown than red. Oh god, she's so cute, Why am I even asking her? She'll never say yes to me, I'm just Neville… Wait. Shut up Neville, I've got to stop talking to myself like this…

She looked up at me with her big green eyes and said

"Hello Neville! Is there anything I can help you with?" She said, smiling at me.

Her smile is so pretty …

"Oh, Um. Well… I needed to ask you a question!" I said. Wait. Why did I even say that? Now she knows that I'm going to ask her to the ball, and she's probably thinking of rejection lines. She smiled to let me know to go on.

"Wiyogtothabalwime?" I said in a rush.

She looked at me. "Um, I'm sorry? I didn't quite follow… can you repeat that again?" she said, looking amused.

"Okay… Will … you go to the b-b-ball w-with me? Professor Mcgonagall t-told us w-w-e needed a date an-" I was rambling on, and we both knew it.

Before I could finish rambling, she smiled and said "It'd be my honor, I can't wait"

"Oh.. b-brilliant! I'll see you there! I've got to go pick out a suit!" I said, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Neville, I think the Nargles have gotten to you, Your face is all red and you do know Nargles enjoy playing tricks on humans, I think they've painted your cheeks red! It's quite unfortunate, considering that nargle paint dosen't wear off for a few hours" Luna said, with a dreamy look on her face.

Me and Ginny smirked at each other until we both started laughing really hard, leaving Luna with a confused look on her face.

_It was a night he would remember forever, dancing all night with the girl he loved most in the world._

"So, Neville, Are you going to ask me to dance? Or what?" She said, giggling.

"S-s-sure" I said, smiling at her.

Wait. Why did I say that? She'll think I'm a complete loser who just needed a date to the dance! Why can't I just tell her how I feel and pray to God that she won't hate me forever?

She looked beautiful that night, she had her hair curled, and she was wearing a green dress that made her red hair stand out even more than it already had. She had a white larkspur in her hair, I had given her the flower because it meant "Beautiful spirit" Which is exactly what she was. Beautiful on the outside, and her spirit was equally beautiful. We walked towards the dance floor, and just my luck. It changed to a slow song, by some muggle band called Lifehouse.

_**What day is it? And in what month?**__**  
><strong>__**This clock never seemed so alive**__**  
><strong>__**I can't keep up and I can't back down**__**  
><strong>__**I've been losing so much time**_

She put her arms around my neck, and I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist, holding her tightly and feeling her heart beat strong next to mine.

_'**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing to lose**__**  
><strong>__**And it's you and me and all other people**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**__****_

_**One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**__**  
><strong>__**I'm tripping on words**__**  
><strong>__**You've got my head spinning**__**  
><strong>__**I don't know where to go from here**_

Oh merlin, Could she feel my heart beat 100 times a minute? She gets me so nervous. What if I have a heart attack and die right in her arms? Actually, that doesn't sound too bad… I mean, to die in the arms with the person you love most … Kind of almost romantic actually. She had her head buried in my neck, breathing slowly while concentrating and listening to the music. I leaned over and smelt her, she smelt like lilac… and vanilla. I could honestly just smell her all day, That sounds really creepy, but it's the honest truth. I am honestly and truly in love with Ginerva Weasley… I just wish she knew it. I looked up, and I saw Ron… Man, if looks could kill, I'd be dead and buried in a coffin already. Ron could be like, the next basilisk or something…

"Hm? What was that?" Ginny said.

"Oh… just that your brother could be the next basilisk, the way he's looking at us…" I said.

She laughed and said

"Oh… Just ignore him, He's just upset that he never got to ask Luna to the ball, he didn't work up the nerve so he asked Padma instead"

Whoa, Ron liked Luna? I always thought he liked Hermione…

_'**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing to prove**__**  
><strong>__**And it's you and me and all other people**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**__****_

_**There's something about you now**__**  
><strong>__**I can't quite figure out**__**  
><strong>__**Everything she does is beautiful**__**  
><strong>__**Everything she does is right**_

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing to lose**__**  
><strong>__**And it's you and me and all other people**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**__**  
><strong>__**and me and all other people with nothing to do**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing to prove**__**  
><strong>__**And it's you and me and all other people**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

The final chords rang off, and as much I hated to break away from her, I had to. I looked at her, and she was almost blushing.

"It's kind of hot in here… Want to go take a walk?" She said, giggling a bit.

I nodded my head, and she pulled the both of us out into the hall.

We walked, until we found one of the many balconies Hogwarts had, and looked at the sky before us. The moon was full, and it was surrounded by stars. It was amazing, not something you could conjure up with a spell. It was magic, but not the kind they teach at Hogwarts.

"It's so beautiful…" Ginny said, looking mesmerized.

"So are you …" I said. Wait. Why did I say that? Now she thinks I'm a prat… I looked, and she blushed and said nothing.

"You know … most boys right now would be trying to snog me… I'm kind of surprised you're not trying anything" She said.

What… what kind of guy would do that? That's so mean, and I mean, it's kind of violating her.

"Well, I grew up with my Gran, and I was taught to respect woman, and not pressure them into anything…" I replied.

"Neville…" She said,

I looked down, and I knew what was coming. She tiptoed and I leaned down. Our noses touched and I could feel her breath. We kissed, and I'm not sure how long it was , but I do know I was kind of breathless at the end of it. Ginny Weasley stole my first kiss, and I couldn't be happier.

"Hi …" she said goofily after we broke apart. I laughed and kissed her again …

_That was 3 years ago, and he hadn't talked to her since. Maybe a "hi" or two in the hallways and such, but not an actually conversation. It was his 7__th__year at Hogwarts, and Harry, Hermione and Ron were the most wanted people in the wizarding world. Dumbledore was long gone, and Snape was the new headmaster. He had hired the Carrows, and they would torture students no matter what they had done. Dumbledore's army was failing, and they decided to put it back together again. Since Harry had gone, no one was in charge, but put Ginny and Neville in charge if Harry were to ever come back._

I sat beside her in the Gryffindor common room, we were trying to come up with as many strategies to fight off Snape and the Carrows, while still trying to help the Golden Trio in any way possible.

"Hey Gin… Do you think the future will be okay?" I asked her.

"Nothing good is ever going to come out of this war Neville, Some will die, and I pray to God that it won't be Harry" She said,

Of course she mentioned Harry. She was in love with him, but he had already fallen for Hermione, as Ron had fallen for Luna.

"You love him… Don't you…" I said.

Please say no. Please say no. Please be mine Ginny. I love you.

"No, not anymore… Hermione's my bestfriend, I couldn't do that to her, It's fate, and you shouldn't mess with fate" she said, with a sad smile.

"Besides, I'm in love with someone already…" She continued.

"Oh…" I replied, sadly, trying not to appear as broken as I felt

I lost my chance. He's a lucky guy, even though I want to kill him, I can't. He's the one making her happy… But… Why couldn't it have been me? I wanted to be the one to wrap my arms around her when she cried, I wanted to be the one that could make her smile no matter what circumstance. I wanted to be the one she'd go to when she was hurt, or crying or anything, I wanted to be the one she'd wake up to every morning… I wanted to be the one waiting for her to walk down the aisle. I just wanted her to be mine.

"Neville? You remember the Yule ball 3 years ago, right?" She said softly.

What is she doing? Why is she bringing up our kiss, when she just told me she was in love with somebody? I nodded, and she spoke.

"That was the night I fell in love, I fell in love with YOU, Neville, I used to believe looks was all it took to make sparks fly, but you proved me wrong. I fell in love with your personality, and then learnt to love your looks, I knew I couldn't be with you, so I tried to ignore it. I really really did. You have to believe me when I said I tried. It was so hard to ignore you, so I tried not to talk to you, but this year… when they made us leaders, I realized I shouldn't hide anymore… I just wanted you to know the truth… that I'm truly, madly in love with you" She said, a tear dropping down her eye.

D-d-did … she just … I can't believe it. Wait. I must be dreaming, It has to be a dream, No way could someone like her fall for a boy like me. I mean… I'm just Neville. I have to be dreaming. I pinched myself, but I didn't wakeup… It must be real life. Oh my god! She confessed her love! I wrapped my arms around her, and felt her heart beat strong against mine, for the second time in 3 years. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She still looked so beautiful even when crying. "I love you Gin, I love you, I have loved you for the longest time ever." I said. She smiled, and moved her neck up and for the second time, Ginerva Weasley stole my second kiss. We kissed, this one even longer than the first. Anything and anyone didn't seem to matter anymore. All I could see was her. My wonderful Ginny Weasley. Behind us, all we heard was

"BLOODY HELL! Harry! O-oh m-my god! My little sister! She's just a baby! she shouldn't be allowed to kiss! Bloody hell … I'm going to kill hi-"

and "Shut up Ronald Weasley, you're so immature"

"Neville, Dear? are you alright?"

I look over at my wife. She's still beautiful, maybe even more than she was 8 years ago than when I first laid eyes on her.

"Oh, Nothing dear, Just thinking about the past" I said.

I look over at her again, with our daughter in her lap. Bloody hell, she's growing up so fast… Alina is almost 3 years old, and our son Justis is going off to his first year at Hogwarts with James Potter, and Rose Weasley…

During my dreadful 7th year at Hogwarts, Me and Ginny grew closer, and shared everything together, Today, 8 years later, we still do share everything, We even share the same last name.

THE END

**So, What'd you guys think? I hope you liked it! Please Review! It'll make me happy! I appreciate any, and all reviews I get, even though some may be flames, Just a note, I don't take kindly to flames**

**Love, Alissa **


End file.
